


Stuffed Full

by DevilOfWire



Series: Feelin' Like the Broodmother [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aprons, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come play, Cover Art, Crack-ish, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fanart, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Humor, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Nudity, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smut, Squirting, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: Stiles makes Derek a truly fantastic dinner for Thanksgiving!And his pussy is the first course, of course!(Includes NSFW [cover] art.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Feelin' Like the Broodmother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926589
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1081





	1. Starve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in almost a month! Been woefully busy with Nano (which I won already, so don't worry)! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, fellow Muricans and the like!
> 
> Also, this contains basting a turkey with something that isn’t just butter and lemon juice… I’m sure you can figure out what soon enough!
> 
>  **UPDATE 12-9-19:** Wow, over 10k hits and plenty of comments! Thanks so much!! I made some art to celebrate ;D You can find the HD version on the link beneath the pic! (Please tell me if it breaks!) Tyvm! <3

The smell of a freshly cooked meal is what draws Derek in, beckoning him all the way from his study upstairs, to the living room, and into the dining hall to see the table already set, covered every square inch in some delicious meal or gravy or what-have-you.

It’s tempting, oh so tempting to his superior werewolf-alpha nose, to just forget human manners and dive in right then and there.

But he resists.

Because out of the corner of his eye, he sees movement in the kitchen.

Walks to it to find exactly what he was expecting.

[(Full Size Image)](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1204137292543283200?s=20)

His little omega husband, bending over to open the oven, visible clouds of stream bursting into the air and bringing with it the mouth-watering scent of cooked meat.

It might not be bloody, tenderized steak, but a good Thanksgiving turkey was still definitely one of his absolute favourites.

And God knows Stiles always made it _just right._

Derek licks his lips behind him, but it’s not just from the food, no, it’s also from the fact that Stiles is still leant over, cute little oven mitts in hand, taking his damn time to rescue the cooked bird from the hot oven.

And he’s completely naked but for the apron dangling in front of him, doing absolutely nothing, of course, to hide his exposed ass which he raises up just to show it off further.

With the movement, the slight spread of his legs on feet raised to their tip-toes to flex his leg and ass muscles, the centrepiece of Stiles’ crotch glistens under Derek’s eyes which immediately snap to it.

His cunt is rendered entirely open, a rosy pink in the middle just begging to be played with, for thick fingers to be shoved into it to spread the slick which runs down his cunt, over his cock only a little bigger than a clit, mixing with his leaking precum to bead at the slit of his prick.

Stiles shifts again, sliding a leg to the right so his cunt blossoms and makes Derek stare hungrily once again, watching it leak slick like a tap from its tight little hole, that delicious scent of arousal from Stiles’ scent glands mixing with the smell of his fresh cum.

He’s sure Stiles is doing it on purpose, getting all horny right in front of him. Can probably see him in the reflection of the oven door.

But finally, just as Derek's huge cock reaches full hardness in his jeans and twitches all the way across his leg, Stiles rises up, dropping the curved tray full of turkey onto the stove.

He then bends down once again, grabbing the oven door to shut it as he wiggles his hips from side-to-side.

Oh, he was _begging_ to be fucked, wasn’t he?

Stiles slams the door up, with some utensils and a few seconds dressing the turkey on a large dinner plate and moving it to the counter.

Stiles smiles up at his husband who growls low in his throat.

_Hah, stupid alpha._

“Starving?” he teases, dropping the plate just to the left of the sink, sidestepping further to the left and, coincidentally, closer to Derek.

But the way he smirks, leaning down on the counter to press the slight swells of his tits into the thin fabric of the apron, reaching down to pull it taut over his stomach just beginning to noticeably curve into a crescent, that isn’t a coincidence.

Derek's stomach growls loudly.

“Of course.”

“Well, that’s good!” Stiles says, clapping his hands together as he closes his eyes, prattling on, _“Because I made sweet potato casserole just the way you like it, mashed potatoes as well—maybe that’s too much potato, maybe you only need one, but whatever, they taste different so I think it’ll be fine and we can always eat leftovers later if we want or else give it to someone else who wants it or something I guess—and then I made pumpkin pie with whipped cream and some homemade stuffing, more or less, anyway, you know how it is with some food it’s just impossible to really make it all by yourself, but I did the best I could and I think I did pretty good! You’ll have to tell me what you think of it—or all of it, really, I–”_

**_“Ohhh!”_ **

Stiles finally shuts up when he feels something wet touch him at his most sensitive spot, making his back arch and shiver. For a second he’s filled with terror, the feeling odd and unknowable, but it all melts away as the wetness runs over him again, pushing up and into the folds of his cunt.

 _“Fuck yesssss,”_ he moans, spreading his thick thighs apart so Derek can eat out his cunt, hands supporting him on the counter as he clings to it for dear life.

“Mmmm,” Stiles sighs, feeling Derek spread his pussy with his tongue, licking over his hole before thrusting the tip in, “you _are_ hungry, aren’t you?” he giggles, but it turns into a whine when Derek fucks his entire tongue in.

Derek smiles. If there’s one way to shut the guy up, this is it.

Fuck, but he _did taste_ **_good,_ ** _as well._ Derek had doubted it before taking Stiles for the first time, but the concept that an omega’s slick was like the finest ambrosia to their mate was tried and true, _absolutely correct._

Like sweet cherries and vanilla, but with a certain bitter flavour to override the richness and make it something he knows he could literally _drink,_ straight from a fucking cup and everything. Certainly has a few times already.

It flows from his pussy like a river, egged on by the presence and pheromones of his alpha and his arousal, making his small cock twitch as well, rubbing against the bottom of his soft checkered apron to give him some further pleasure.

But with Derek fucking his large tongue inside his cunt, wriggling inside of him and pressing on his g-spot to draw more slick and cum from him, it hardly even matters.

He is _starving,_ after all.

Derek’s hands slide up his calves to his upper thighs, thumbs pushing on the insides of them to pry them further apart so he can lick deeper inside of Stiles’ pussy, Stiles assisting him by canting his hips back and out, arcing his pussy up and rutting his cock against the inside of his leg, the apron.

Derek’s face is absolutely covered in his thin, transparent slick, stubble which scratches against the sensitive skin of Stiles’ flushed cunt in a pleasant burn drenched in it, and when he brings a couple fingers to shove them in alongside his tongue, he gets soaked even fucking more.

Stiles’ delirious moans turn into loud cries, cocklet twitching beneath him and leaking seminal fluid all down his thighs.

He knows he’s not gonna last long, legs beginning to give out as his knees turn in, fingernails scrabbling on the marble countertop, pressing his large stomach into the wood.

Derek knows it too, feeling and watching Stiles’ cunt twitch around his tongue and fingers which he thrusts in and out of his hole, covered in creamy cum from the inside of his cunt. His own cock throbs in his jeans, desperate at the sight, the taste, Stiles’ thrashing as he reaches climax.

“Ah, fuck!” Stiles yells, arching his back to its furthest point and bearing his hips down, pressing Derek’s mouth further into his cunt.

“Cumming!” he barely squeaks out before he does just that, streams of slick and cum spurting from his pussy and right into Derek’s mouth to be swallowed up, a delicious stream of omegan squirt.

Stiles shoots a few times from his little cock as well, but it’s useless, just a vestigal organ and the ejauclate of it shows, watery and thin, hardly enough sperm in it to fertilize even another omega in peak heat. Cute, really.

_Fucking adorable, even._

After half a minute or so, Stiles is finally finished orgasming and leaking, legs shaking post-climax, Derek attentively lapping up the last delectable juices from his pussy.

“W-well, D-Derek…” Stiles pants, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at the top of his husband’s head, still almost fully invested in eating him out.

“Derek, _I’m_ hungry too, you know! _So let me suck your cock already!”_ Stiles whines, stomping a foot down but only making Derek snarl into his cunt which jiggles with the impact, fucking his tongue in one last time before he finally relents, licking his chops like he’d just eaten a full course. Will literally soon, at least. Stiles had made a delicious appetizer.

The offer of getting his dick sucked was tempting, as well.

 _Especially_ tempting as Stiles whips around, falling right onto his knees as Derek takes a sole step back to give him just enough room to squeeze between the counter and his crotch.

With manicured nails, Stiles expertly undoes the button and fly on Derek’s jeans, tongue poking out of his mouth glossy with makeup and spit both. So focused, it was positively endearing.

The second he has the fly all the way down, Derek’s huge cock bursts from its confines into the free air, tip glancing upon Stiles’ lip at just the perfect height. His eyes go wide, always do, even though certainly he should be used to this by now, right?

But, God, _look_ at it! How could a cock even _be_ that big?

Sure, Derek was an alpha, and not just _an_ alpha, but _the_ alpha, being the leader werewolf and whatever, but it was still _fucking unbelievably_ **_massive._ **

Thick and veiny before him, easily seven inches long and the girth of four of his nimbler fingers, he was an absolute monster.

Promising to destroy him and his cunt with its sheer size and power, throbbing before him like a creature in and of itself.

Well, Stiles _did_ have a big mouth on him, so he’d make it work.

He licks his mouth one last time before descending on Derek’s cockhead, lapping around the glans made salty-bitter by trails of creamy precum. Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head, going down further, further, just so he can get more of that delicious taste, his practically _addicting_ cum.

And more he does get, feeling it spark alive on his tongue which runs over the veins of his massive cock that barely fits in his mouth now, beads of it leaking from his tip onto the back of his tongue before he swallows it down his throat, moaning around the piece of meat stretching his jaw to its limits.

Stiles takes Derek’s cock as far as his mouth will allow without hitting the back of his throat, his uvula. He looks up to Derek with eyes made dark with mascara, lidded heavy with passion, obviously still so aroused even after cumming just a minute ago. But Stiles was basically a girl, after all, so it made sense he had the refractory period of one. And the sex drive of a total _whore_ of a girl, too.

He looks so damn hot, Derek's cock between his lips, nearly a third the size of his fucking face, barely fitting inside the warm, moist tunnel of his mouth.

Derek could smell Stiles' slick in the air, already leaking from his pussy and onto the floor. Making a fucking mess.

_What a bad girl._

So, with a sneer, Derek reaches a rough hand down and threads it through Stiles’ hair. He’d been growing it out, so it was nice and long now. Just the right length to be able to grab it, pull it.

So he does, yanking Stiles down onto his cock just as he steps forward to thrust it inside of his throat, feeling his shaft curving slightly so it can make it down his gullet, pulling Stiles by his hair up so he can make it all the way down the bend of his esophagus with only slight discomfort.

He makes a choking sound around the base of his cock, eyes squinting shut in intense displeasure, tears filling them immediately as he gags, but Derek just groans. God, he feels so fucking _good,_ it was _unreal._

The movement of his throat around him, the flicking of his tongue as he tries not to retch, to choke, it just makes it even better, rubbing on Derek’s hard cock in just the right ways.

He rips his cock from Stiles’ twitching throat in one long, awful drag, letting him hang off the end of his penis jumping in the memory of that tight, warm heaven to sputter and choke up spit and air.

“Too much?” Derek asks, semi-concerned.

Stiles continues to cough for a moment, trying to draw in a breath only to spit it back up, throat absolutely fucked already.

 _“N-no,”_ he says as soon as he’s able, finally making a few deep gasps so he can take Derek’s cock slick with saliva in his palm, press the slit leaking white pearls of cum back to his swollen lips. _“Do it again, Derek.”_ He flicks his tongue over Derek’s tip, collecting the drops of sperm onto his tongue in a little white mess as he mutters around it, _“Fuck my throat raw.”_

Flushed cherry red and drooling a mixture of his own spit and Derek’s thick cum, grinning around his cock head, and, well, how can Derek possibly say no that face?

So he digs both hands through Stiles’ locks, shuffling forward a couple steps so he has his head pinned against the wood, only the long length of his cock keeping his hips meeting his face.

He’ll have to change that.

Stiles is allowed one last breath through his nose before Derek thrusts his powerful hips forward, fucking his cock into Stiles’ mouth in one smooth move, down the curve of his esophagus, struggling the last couple inches as Stiles writhes on instinct of having something shoved down his throat, but Derek overpowers him with his strong fingers.

He holds him still enough to bury his cock all the way to the base of his balls, held flush against Stiles’ red lips as he basks in the pleasure, feeling his cock spurt seminal fluid straight down Stiles’ throat, into his hungry belly. Stiles whines at the loss, but Derek’s cock soon becomes coated in cum as he withdraws, a stream of it leaking out of his slit and then fucked down his shaft as he returns into Stiles’ wet mouth, using it as a tight pussy.

Stiles does his absolute best not to pass out: having his werewolf mate fuck his gigantic cock down his throat, pushing his head into the counter behind him to the point that it begins to ache the back of his skull. He barely can even breathe, swallow, _think._

But he knows Derek’s drawing close, rather quick, knot forming at the base of his cock, reddening and swelling to extend the rest of his dick. Mmm, he did love that part a ridiculous amount…

Maybe the reason why Derek doesn't last long is because of the delicious scent of the food all around them, the pheromones leaking off of Stiles’ neck of his depravity, his toe-curling pleasure at being able to skullfuck his mate.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Stiles had cooked an entire feast for him. The fact that he was all dolled up, his skinny, curvy body adorned in that silly little apron that barely covered his twitching cocklet all bunched up at his lap. The fact that when Derek looks down, peers past his cock driving between Stiles’ gasping lips in a blur, he can see Stiles’ nipples hard as glass through the thing, poking up and out, begging to be squeezed and fondled until he was screaming.

The fact that even further south, hanging over his little clit, Stiles’ stomach isn’t just flat anymore, as it had been mere months ago.

Instead, it was slightly fuller, _always_ fuller, even though now he was ravenous, _starving._

Because he was now _pregnant,_ pregnant with Derek’s pups, fucking _three_ of them.

Already showed just a few months in because of the quantity of them, the sheer size of the pups.

Derek was a big guy, and he **bred** Stiles _fucking_ _well._

The very night they went off contraception, forgot the condoms which they’d always used even though Stiles was on the pill just because they were _that_ worried about him catching from their bond so strong, Stiles instantly conceived the moment the knot popped inside of him in his heat, they swear. Scent had changed and everything.

And Derek had _never_ been happier in his whole life when he saw the pregnancy test come back positive.

He should probably treat him more delicate, be nicer to him, now that he was carrying his future children.

But Stiles seems to think the _exact opposite._

Because now that he was visibly _Derek’s,_ it meant that he was his to have, always, whenever, _any way_ he wanted.

Against a wall, in the shower, on tables, in the car, Stiles didn’t care, just seemed constantly horny, always begging for it. If not verbally, then through the hidden language of scents and with his body.

_All his._

_Truly._

All these stupid romantic thoughts get Derek surprisingly worked up sometimes, so it’s not that hard for him to overreact as Stiles tries his best to run his tongue over his knot on a deep thrust in, opening his eyes just the slightest to look up to him through tears with such a loving look that turned his heart to pulp, gets him like a fucking softy and so he just can’t help it–

 **“Ah, I'm** **_cumming,_ ** **Stiles!”** he bites a second before he drives the last bit of his knot into Stiles’ mouth now truly stretched to its absolute capacity, ball of his knot pressing deep into hard palate to soft to tongue, pushing into every plush square inch. Fucking _hurts,_ but it’s _so_ fucking _worth it._

Knotting his mouth up, he shoots jet after jet of white hot cum down Stiles’ throat, so far down he can’t taste it, which is a damn shame, but it gets him off all the same, fingernails digging into Derek’s thighs, leaking cum into his apron, as his creamy load fills his belly.

There’s so much of it, he keeps cumming for an entire minute, just stream after stream from his thick cock, the knot and length pulsing, twitching inside of Stiles’ mouth which begins to ache with the strain of having to keep it open for so long, so wide.

Stiles can feel it making him full, taking away the bite of hunger for now, and smiles sluttily on Derek’s cock, the warm sensation of being filled with so much cum making him giddy and satisfied all at once.

And his hanging balls may be absolutely massive, but he only has so much sperm, so eventually the strong spurts become weaker, lesser, until his red knot goes back down to normal, allowing him to slip it between Stiles’ lips and drag it out of his irritated throat surely covered in his semen by now.

He draws it all the way out, taking a few dazed steps back so he can drag the head comfortably over Stiles’ lips, getting them further glossy with his last few streaks of cum, letting Stiles taste his rich treat as he paints his tongue white with his seed.

One last pearl of ejaculate, he wipes it on the tip of Stiles’ talented tongue tip, watching him flutter his eyes in pleasure, squeeze his legs together and moan from the two acts, pool of slick under his naked cunt on the floor growing even more as he squirts a little.

“Mmm,” Stiles hums as he closes his lips, rolling the dollops of sperm around with his saliva so he can open his mouth and show off the stickiness now coating it, strings of liquid too thick and white to be just spit going from roof to tongue as he opens it wider.

He winks at Derek and swallows it with his mouth open, tongue rolling back as well as his eyes, head thrown up and against the wood of the counter as his hands fly to the top of it, sighing in joy.

“Ah, _so_ delicious, Derek…”

Derek smiles down at him, ruffles his hair which releases just the slightest hint of frustration from him before it dissipates amongst the delicious scents all around them, including theirs. _A-fucking-dorable._

“Isn’t it?” he says, not letting Stiles even process the rhetorical question before the omega’s suddenly lifted into the air by his ass, handled like a doll light as air as he moves through it only to be placed back down upon the counter, just to the left of the turkey with just enough room for his butt to fit, head resting against the cupboards above.

Quickly collecting his bearings,Stiles is about to finally answer when Derek cuts him off, making him gasp, his alpha grinning with a slight snarl of possession as he thrusts three thick fingers right inside of his soaking wet cunt, all creamy with juices once again from sucking Derek's massive cock and swallowing all of his cum right up. Derek would _love_ to lap his little cunt _again,_ but right now he has other plans.

So he just fucks his fingers around Stiles’ tight pussy, stretching his already flexible walls to ensure they’re at their maximum, as they must be to take such a giant cock, throbbing mere millimetres from Stiles’ dripping, twitching cunt, jumping at the thought of being inside of his tiny hole, _ravaging it._

 _“Ah!”_ Stiles whines, reduced to mere sounds as he writhes on the countertop, scratching his nails on the smoothness of the marble before letting them come up to grip the cupboard to either side of his shoulders.

“Fuck me, Derek!” he begs, spreading his legs wide and watching Derek fuck his pink pussy with his fingers getting covered in even more slick with every thrust out, his little clit twitching but not daring to touch it.

Not because his alpha would be mad, _oh no._ But because Stiles prefers cumming from _just getting his little cunt fucked by that massive dick._

 _“Please, please, please,”_ he whimpers, bucking his hips into Derek’s hands, angling his hips in such a way his cunt is presented perfectly toward his mate, _ripe_ for the taking.

And Derek might be a nice, _strong_ alpha.

But he does have his limits.

And this was _obviously_ it.

So he fucks his fingers up towards Stiles’ g-spot one last time, delighting in the rush of thin slick from his hole that results, swiping his thumb on the base of Stiles’ small cock, his balls the size of the white grapes on the fruit platter. So tiny, so adorable.

And then he brings them out, overcome with a sudden surge of lust at Stiles’ carnal whine, going straight to the wolf inside of him that knows only fuck, breed, take.

He’s still human enough to remember to lick his fingers clean, though. Pops them in his mouth and laves his tongue over them like they’re covered in icing, tasted like it anyway. Buttercream with a fruity tang, so delightful he groans, cock throbbing hard.

Stiles moans, reaching down to hold his thighs open, one sliding inside to come over his cock just so he can ignore it and spread his folds with two long fingers, begging wordlessly.

_Just sounds now, just omega, alpha._

And Derek has _always_ understood that _way_ better than English, anyway. Obviously.

He grabs his cock with one hand, with the other holding Stiles’ long leg at the knee, raising it up so he has the perfect angle to his cunt, pressing his tip to the entrance made slightly gaping by his fingering from a second ago, leaking slick all over the countertop and down the sides.

Stiles whines and it makes Derek growl in response, more a soothing sound than an aggressive one now. Not like “I’m gonna kill you”, but like “I’m gonna own you, take you”.

_“Breed you.”_

Derek presses forward and slides his cockhead into Stiles’ cunt, making both of them shiver with the electricity of instant pleasure that comes so easily.

He keeps sliding in, Stiles like a vice around him, but elastic just enough that he doesn’t hurt him, can keep going from crown to shaft all the way down to his balls, reaching the end of his pussy as he bottoms out, the soft velvet of Stiles’ already taken cervix gracing against his slit.

 _The_ **_perfect_ ** _size._

Tight as _fuck_ but just _barely_ enough to let him move, _just_ long enough so when he slams in, his cock head is embraced by the hot flesh of the end of Stiles' _beautiful cunt._

_Truly made for him._

Stiles curls his arms around Derek’s back, nails digging through his shirt into his shoulder blades as he keens in intense pleasure.

 _Fuuuuck,_ he _loved_ this fucking feeling, this deep, irreplaceable _fullness_ that came only from being stuffed full of Derek’s cock, was why he loved to sit on it and keep it warm whenever he could, more for his pleasure than Derek’s in reality.

Derek drags his cock out of Stiles only to slam back in when only his head remains, missing the snugness of his cunt instantly but finding it’s a million times better as he thrusts back in, sparks of white hot heat up his spine, hands gripping Stiles’ hips as he does it again and again, fucking in and out of him with impressive strength.

 _“Mmmm, yessssss,”_ Stiles pants, voice warbling as he’s fucked hard on the counter, wet cunt squelching loudly with their sex so it nearly drowns out his cries.

 **“Fuck me,** **_alpha!”_ **

Derek _snarls,_ leaning forward, pulling Stiles’ ass slightly off the counter so he can drive into him even harder, fuck him even deeper until he’s pushing against the swell of his cervix, leaking enough precum he’d _certainly_ be _pregnant_ all over again if it weren’t for his womb already being fucking called for, fucked full of pups that were all Derek’s, _nobody_ fucking else’s.

He’s filled with a sort of fury, letting him fuck into Stiles almost recklessly, pounding his pussy with his throbbing cock it was almost dangerous, Stiles being pregnant and all. But he was only a little along, reaching down to support his only slightly curving stomach, almost purring in pleasure as he feels _something._

That _something_ being the familiar phenomenon of Derek’s massive cock being so fucking ungodly it can breach through his skin, showing a line of its girth as it fucks in and out of his cunt, just the slightest swell and give here and there, but enough within Stiles’ small frame it’s impossible not to notice.

“Ah, ah, yes, D-Derek!” Stiles shouts, slamming his head back on the wooden cupboard as he fingers Derek’s thrusting cock through his stomach, feeling himself squirt around his driving cock to collect in a puddle beneath Derek’s feet.

“Fuck me, harder, a-alpha! I _need_ it,” he cries, pinning Derek over him with his thin arms, sobbing into his face filled with passion and snarls, maybe to quell him, maybe to tell him to shut the fuck up, who even fucking knows anymore.

“Fuck me full with your pups, alpha! _Ah, Derek!_ More, more, more, four, five, six, **_fifty,_ ** _I’ll have them all,_ ah, _i-if you just fuck me like this e-every_ **_damn_ ** _night!”_

Derek bares his teeth, eyes shining red in the dying evening light down on Stiles in a killer glare. Maybe he’d kill him, after all.

But instead, he just fucks him even harder, faster, as his needy omega requests of him, feeling his knot expand at the base.

Refraction periods can go fuck themselves, because when an alpha’s spurred deep into rut as Derek is right now by their whoreish mate requires them to be, he could easily fuck him ten times and still knot and cum buckets of strong seed.

All just in an effort to _breed_ the omega full.

It didn’t matter Stiles was already carrying his children, Derek’s body didn’t know that, maybe just didn’t care. All that mattered was that he could fuck him full again, potentially sow his seed deep inside of this slutty creature.

“You really want that?” Derek huffs over Stiles, watching him nod vigorously. He reaches down and covers Stiles’ little hands with one of his, feeling the slight bump there, filled with a sense of pride and ownership deep inside as he runs his fingers over it.

“Only one trimester in and you’re already so full, how much more can you show? Till you’re ready to burst? So swollen it fucking _hurts?”_

His omega just nods beneath him, feeling them nearing their end, so beginning to bare his neck, tilt his head to the side to try to look cute and innocent to his alpha, begging him to mark him when he inevitably cums.

“You’ll still want more, won’t you? You’d want me to _fuck_ _you_ even then, when you’re so _massive_ you’re _bedridden,_ can barely even _stand_ under the weight of the triplets, _won’t you?_ ** _Huh, Stiles?”_**

“Yes! Yes!” Stiles whines, nodding with tears in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks in a fit of euphoria. “Every night, every morning, all the time! All I want is your huge fucking cock, Derek! Br-Breeding me _full,_ pumping me with your pups, using me as a c-cocksheathe, a _breeder,_ nothing more, a-ah, **fuck!”**

Stiles cums, squirting around Derek’s still-thrusting, hard cock, but he hasn’t had it quite yet. If anything, he just laughs at his pathetic omega, driving into him relentlessly, uncaring as he’s surely overstimulated, torturing him further by purposefully angling his thrusts up so it rubs against the structure of Stiles’ internal clit.

“You’re a _slut,_ Stiles,” Derek bites even as he keeps fucking him, soiled cunt making obscene, wet noises as he slaps his balls against it, embarassingly loud now that Stiles doesn’t have the tension of sex to cover it up.

“You _always_ want it, don’t you? No matter where we are? Out in public, sitting in a restaurant, with your _fucking family?”_ he chuckles darkly. “Isn’t that right?” he asks, tilting Stiles’ mouth down, watching him grimace at the overwhelming sensations filling him up, the drag of Derek’s thick cock inside of him almost _unbearable._

But even with tear streaks staining his face, he manages to nod, hormones dulling his brain to a simplistic, obedient being for his mate, making him even smile as he says while he's fucked hard, “Y-yes! Always, anywhere, anytime! As long as it’s you, _alpha! D-Derek!”_

Derek laughs, voice low as he growls, “You love it, don’t you?”

Fucking his massive cock into Stiles’ tight cunt. Unending.

“Even now? After you _just_ came all over me _like a girl?_ Soiled my jeans and the floor and the counter and _everything?”_

Stiles bites his lip, hysterical now. The dopamine and adrenaline clouds his mind, combined with arousal easily translating the discomfort to renewed interest, Derek’s huge cock made pleasurable once again so he squeezes his thighs around Derek's pelvis, knees digging into his large rib cage at his sides.

“Yes! I love it, love it, love it, **fucking** **love it,** Derek! Mmm, it feels _so good, a-alpha!”_

And then he remembers the last part with dread, looking down to confirm that, yes, indeed, he’s ruined everything with his slick still pouring from his cunt like a broken tap, covered in a fine sheen of pussyjuice.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, alpha! I-I’ll clean it up later! _Promise!”_ he pouts, making himself look small as he bares his neck again, offering himself like a consolidarity prize for his stupidity.

Derek just snarls, grabbing hold of Stiles’ ass to fuck his plump pussy harder, his knot painfully swollen by now and about ready to pop inside.

He pins Stiles down, leant fully over him as he growls dark, “Aren’t you a stupid fucking whore?” He’s panting, thrusts becoming sporadic as he draws close to his end. “Can’t do _anything_ right?”

 **“Y-yes!** _Fuck!”_ Stiles moans, trying to press Derek’s face down into the juncture of his neck, begging to be marked, cocklet leaking slick all over where their chests crush it. _“Only c-cooking and cleaning and_ ** _getting fucked like a whore!”_**

 **“Derek!”** Stiles screams as he feels the knot shoving inside of his pussy, stretching his ruined hole almost to its breaking point, an uncomfortable stretch that will never go away no matter how long it stays inside, that fucking _gigantic._

But Derek’s bark of, **“Stiles!”,** his contorted face of pleasure, the feeling of him beginning to ejaculate deep, deep inside of him, trying to fill up his already full womb, it all makes Stiles cum once again. He soaks their lower halves in yet more cum, cocklet barely beading a few strings of semen before it’s spent, softening immediately.

Derek bites down on his neck just as he wanted, making him shriek all over again before mind-blowing pleasure overcomes him, blanketing him in a fuzzy white that blots out his mind for a while, same as Derek as he dumps his load inside of Stiles’ convulsing pussy.

But Stiles finally returns to reality as he feels blood drip from his neck around Derek’s sharp canines, reaching down beneath his cock and pussy to grab at Derek’s knot.

“Th-the _s-stuffing!”_ he cries, scrabbling his fingers at his cunt and Derek’s cock in desperation so Derek will snap out of it.

After a few seconds, the dumb alpha finally does, blinking with more glow every time until he understands, hands immediately coming down to grab Stiles’ thighs and use them as leverage as he thrusts back.

Stiles whines high and loud with every tug on his poor pussy, pain immense both physically and emotionally as his omega thinks his alpha doesn’t want him anymore, even _mid-ejaculation._

But his better brain knows it must be done, so he tries to pull back, spread his cunt wide and loose so Derek can finally free himself.

And after a few painful, soul-rending _rips,_ he does, knot dragging out with an audible “pop!” and, along with the rest of his veiny cock, finally free to the air, still spilling rope after rope of cum now onto Stiles’ flush pussy swollen from abuse, fucked hard.

But Derek knows he doesn’t have much time, so just allows a second to sear the image of Stiles’ gaping cunt into his mind. He lets his eyes roam from his spent, still-twitching cocklet to his tiny, tight balls, down to his pussy already pouring a mixture of cum and slick down his ass to make an even bigger mess on the counter. His hole is fucked wide, cock-sized, gaping open so he can look in and grin at all the cum he managed to seed him with in mere seconds.

 _No wonder_ he had triplets. It was the _bare minimum, to be honest._

But They’d have to see about that in the future.

Right now, he has to turn, grab the pyrex cup, and fill it up with Stiles’ _delicious_ slick.

So that’s what he does, taking it with one hand and positioning it between Stiles’ thighs, with his other fingers swiping all the slick down and into the waiting mouth of the cup. He then digs a few fingers into Stiles’ gaping hole, pressing up to make him squirt just a little more, grinning as it flows like a river straight into the glass.

Stiles pouts. He feels like a fucking _cow_ being _milked._

After one last swipe deep inside of his pussy, knuckle-deep just to ensure he gets all of their cum mixed together out, Derek relents. He pops his fingers back into his mouth, groaning as he brings the pyrex level to his eye to see the 100 milliliters or so of almost pure slick he’d managed to collect.

Aw, but as he shoots a powerful rope of cum straight onto the linoleum floor, Derek realizes he’s _still_ cumming.

So he bends his cock down, holding the glass bowl right against Stiles’ hot pussy so it gets messy with slick on the one side.

As his cum streaks into the bowl, he busies himself by rubbing the cup up and down Stiles’ cunt, spreading it and smirking at the sight of it being fucked open and smushed against the glass.

“Oh, stop it!” Stiles whines, slapping his hand, but unable to not gawk at the sight of Derek filling it up, _litre after litre of_ **_pure hot cum._ **

“Oh, you’re _so hot,_ darling,” Derek laughs, rubbing his thumb unconsciously over his knot, jerking himself off even while he ejaculates as he stares at Stiles’ beautiful, offended face. “I just can’t help myself.”

“Well… _J-Jesus, man, do you_ **_ever_ ** _stop cumming?”_ he gasps, and Derek just shakes his head.

 _“You’re_ the one that made me rut. No one to blame but yourself for what happens afterward,” Derek mutters, holding the cup down so he can continue ejaculating into it without dipping his cock into the level of semen he’s deposited.

Because, yeah, he’s filled it over halfway _already._ Fucking _God._

When he’s finally done cumming three whole minutes from when he originally knotted, he’s topping off the bowl, watching it overflow with the last spurts of his sperm so it pours his thick cum all down the sides and onto his hand, leaking onto the floor.

“God, stop making a mess! I _am_ going to have to clean this up later, remember!”

Derek hands the cup off to Stiles, watching him grab the turkey baster to the left of him and immediately begin to squeeze some of the creamy liquid into it, frothing inside of the glass.

“It’ll be a group effort.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, eyes wide.

“Yep.” Derek gives a shit-eating grin. “And _while_ we’re cleaning it, we can _make_ a mess all over again.”

“Shut up, Derek!” Stiles cries, reaching over to squirt some of the cum into the turkey’s still steaming-hot hole.

This might be extremely perverted, but fuck if it wasn’t the best idea Stiles has had the _entire_ year.

This was gonna be _delicious,_ he just _knew_ it.

_And people stuff ducks into turkeys, and then chickens into ducks, so who fucking cares in this day and age?_

It only takes a few squeezes and shoots from the turkey baster to reduce the cum level to a fraction of its previous state, the turkey overflowing with sperm and slick made bubbly during the transport, somehow looking _even more_ appetizing.

So after a quick glance to and fro, Stiles elects to just take the cup and pour it all over the turkey, making a shiny glaze of their cum which would certainly add to the flavour of the crispy skin.

 _Wet and juicy, just like his pussy,_ he giggles.

His stomach rumbles as he tosses the bowl into the sink, licking his fingertips clean before they both quickly wash their hands of all the sticky cum and drool and whatever.

 _“God,_ I’m fucking _starving!”_ he whines, trying to scoot down the counter but having a bit of trouble.

So Derek helps him, grabbing him by the ass to pick him up and drop him on his two feet, turning him around for some reaso–

Stiles can’t help but moan loud as Derek reenters him in one fell swoop, but _really_ he wants to grumble as his knees buckle. _Fucking dick._

Derek just shows off even more, picking Stiles’ legs skewered on his dick up in one arm and in the other holding the turkey platter, making it all the way to the table to drop off the centrepiece, huge and glistening under the lights, both artificial and candle. Stiles really _had_ done a good job this year.

Derek moves over to one of the massive velvet-cushioned chairs and sits in it, purposefully slamming Stiles’ hips down so his still-slightly swollen knot pops into his pussy and makes him shriek, bolting upright with pleasure.

He turns with a glare, pressing a fingernail into Derek’s chest even as he huffs at him in laughter. **_“Fuck you,_** **Derek.** Tell me, _why_ did I marry you, again?”

Stiles leans forward to grab a couple plates but Derek just cups his ass, grinding his cock inside of him to make him almost fall face-first onto the table with all the fucking food.

“Because of _this,”_ he says smartly.

Stiles slathers his plate in macaroni and cheese, filling his mouth hungrily and grumbling, “Fuck you.”

“Mmm,” Derek rumbles into his ear, the vibrato working its way through their chests so it almost feels like Stiles is the one who does it, “maybe later…” he mutters, ripping off a turkey leg with amazing ease.

He bites into it right in front of Stiles’ watching face, eyes rolling back in pleasure both food and sexual, cock twitching with renewed interest inside of Stiles as the familiar flavour of his slick washes over his tongue.

“This is the best fucking Thanksgiving ever,” Derek groans.

Stiles hmphs, turning around, but as Derek’s cock rubs all the right spots inside of his pussy while he digs a finger inside of the turkey just to taste the cum and moaning at the unbelievable flavour, he _must_ agree.

He was the best cook _ever._

_And what was his secret ingredient?_

_Buckets_ of **cum,** of course!

He hums around his finger, giggling to himself.

 _At least he could always make_ **_himself_ ** _laugh at Thanksgiving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Feel free to request/prompt/ask me things on any of the following!_
> 
> __
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _Discord - DevilOfWire#1665_
> 
> 

> 
> ____
> 
> * * *
> 
> __
> 
> Next chapter in a few hours, ideally after you’ve eaten! :D 
> 
> __
> 
> Hope this fic doesn’t _taint_ your dinner! ;]
> 
> __


	2. Sate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Alright, I hope you 500 and some people enjoyed chapter 1, here's the next one already!

By the time they’re finally full with half of the fucking food, Derek’s lap is completely covered in a mixture of slick and cum.

Because Stiles kept fucking _moaning_ with practically every bite, occasionally lifting himself forward and off of Derek’s cock seemingly on purpose in order to slam back down and make himself squirt cum again.

“Mmmm,” Stiles hums, absolutely content and feeling stuffed as a fucking tick, “that was _delicious!_ Ah, but now, now we gotta clean everything up…” he grumbles, beginning to move his thighs to the side in hopes of getting off of Derek’s soaking lap.

Instead, he finds himself unable to, rough hands pressing down on his his hips and keeping him trapped with irritating ease.

Derek just leans them both forward with his strong legs, forcing Stiles back down fully on his massive, still-hard cock so he whines.

Derek moves the plates on top of some empty platter, rearranging things so there’s a sizable space in the centre, right before where Stiles leans.

“Yes, it _was_ amazing,” Derek purrs low, kicking the chair back behind him so it falls over and slides.

_Probably scuffing the polished floor,_ Stiles pouts.

“But I do want just _one_ more thing…”

Stiles would retort but Derek manhandles him by his plush ass, off his thick cock with an audible pop, flipping him over from one hand to the next before laying him down on his back.

Right on the fucking table, the space just large enough for his body to lay end to end, surrounded by cooling food to either side.

Stiles scoffs, _very funny, sourwolf,_ beginning to rise but spread fingers stop him, push down on his solar plexus just enough to hurt.

“Don’t you want dessert?”

“But I already had _a lot–”_

**_“My lovely little wife?”_ **

Stiles groans. _Fuck._ Derek knew just how to get him, and it was with the dreadful “wife” word. Turns him to jelly every time, even though it was _fucking stupid._

But what _really_ liquifies him is when he feels that familiar sensation of a tongue licking at his cunt, Derek’s mouth shoving itself against his pussy and making his eyes roll back in his head.

He’s absolutely _sopping_ wet, having leaked slick with practically every bite of the delicious food, and there were _hundreds._ Derek licks inside his cunt with vigour, lapping up his slick covering his pussy lips, leaking down his ass and onto the table so he has to clean that too, paying special attention to Stiles’ pink little asshole, going as far as to stick his tongue tip in just to ensure he gets absolutely every last drop inside of its crevice.

Then he licks up again, diving inside of his pussy hole so he can lick out the fresh slick from his ministrations, tasting his own seed still coating his walls after having cum in him nearly an hour before, as well as from spurting precum into his tight cunt, driven by Stiles’ pussy squeezing down on him every time he had moaned around the food, conscious or not.

_“Mmm,”_ Derek hums, tongue still dived deep inside of his cunt so it vibrates his entire crotch.

A big old working vibrator, just as good at pulsating his cocklet and making him leak, moaning raggedly.

He drags his tongue out, lifting up to stimulate Stiles’ g-spot and make him sob. Lapping all the way up to his little balls hanging beneath his tiny clit, Derek teases him, “Your cunt is _irresistible,_ Stiles. Dare I say, it might be the _best meal that you made tonight…”_

_“F-fuck, Derek,”_ Stiles whines as he rises to snake his tongue up his pink cocklet.

Certainly not necessary for breeding him with pups, but Derek still did like Stiles’ useless little cock. Was something nice to hold onto, even if it only fit within three of his large fingers, so slender his fist was almost entirely closed when he did.

But for now he’ll stick to just using his mouth, covering Stiles’ leaking cocklet with the entire flat side of his tongue and then some. His seminal fluid is slightly saltier, more bitter and less sweet, making it slightly less addictive, but Derek still does like it quite a bit, could certainly drink a glass of it on a hot summer day or something.

He moves up the little amount he has to— _so fucking tiny_ —to take it within his mouth, slipping it between his lips and moving down to the base of his hairless little testicles, hearing him whine loudly.

It fills his mouth barely halfway down his large tongue, truthly a _pathetic_ mouthful.

But it is rather delicious, skin velvet soft in his mouth, tasting of the thin cum that flows from his slit directly onto his taste buds. He hums in approval, again vibrating Stiles’ cock, but now with it directly in Derek’s huge mouth, it feels a million times more intense to Sriles.

_“Fuck, Derek!”_ Stiles yells, daring to snap his small hands down so he can grab fistfuls of hair, overcome with lust. _“I-I’m gonna_ **_cum,_ ** _ah_ **_no!”_ **

Derek laughs cruelly, growling deep in his throat so it reverberates throughout his body, up out his mouth to vibrate Stiles’ cock only more.

Stiles can’t help it, so with a strained scream of, **_“Derek!”,_ ** he orgasms right into his mouth, unremarkable load spilling on his tongue, hardly strong enough to reach the back of it let alone spurt into his throat. So Derek has to roll his tongue to swallow it down, “accidentally” brushing it against the underside of Stiles’ cocklet twitching hard as he continues to climax.

It’s more of a girl orgasm anyway, more about his cunt which squirts slick all over Derek’s shirt, down his chest and washing over his abs so he'll _definitely_ have to shower later.

But for now, he rather likes the scent that covers him.

_All Stiles._

He licks his giant tongue around Stiles’ limp cock still buried in his wet mouth, easily overstimulating him. Stiles reacts immediately, instinctively squeezing his thighs around Derek’s head, hard as his body physically can. Which is to say, not very much. Barely even an ache. Certainly can't crush a head between _those_ legs.

_Just a weak little omega, after all,_ Derek grins.

_“St-stop, Derek! Stop stop stop, please!”_ he whines, yanking at his hair to try to make him stop licking his dick, swirling his tongue around his slit, sucking on his tiny clit and making him cry.

Derek finally relents only when he feels Stiles’ sobbing turn to moans again, his cocklet quickly becoming semi-erect in his mouth. Only takes half a minute, anyway.

Just half a minute of unbearable torture.

“Y-you’re a _fucking dick, Derek,”_ Stiles bites, panting.

“Mm, you love that, though,” he laughs before quickly eating up Stiles’ cum, cleaning him spotless in just a few massive swipes over his puffy cunt, down his pale ass. He’s so full with food it fucking hurts as well, but he’d rather die than miss the opportunity to taste Stiles’ precious slick.

Besides, Stiles is fully turned on once again, a mere minute after cumming all over the table with his cunt.

_Already moaning like a bitch in heat once more._

Derek chuckles low, sliding his hand over his tiny omega’s chest from the middle of his ribcage up to his neck, growling in satisfaction as he feels the marks of his bite from before, blood still drying there.

He brings his other hand down to lean over Stiles, sliding his hands from clavicle to shoulder to his jaw back down to his upper torso. He feels the slight swell of Stiles’ tits through the silk fabric of the apron, noting their increased mass.

It had been a slow transformation, going from completely flat-chested to B-cup tits, but it still managed to surprise Derek every time.

As he rolls his fingers over the fat at the bottom, he knows exactly why, dick twitching against Stiles’ cunt quickly becoming wet once again with cum. His eyes drag down from Stiles’ plump tits to his even plumper stomach, curved and heavenly.

It’s because of his pregnancy, and, indirectly, it was because of _him,_ fucking Stiles full with his pups, making his body change in all the right ways to adapt to the promise of bearing children, caring for them as a mother was required to.

He’d gained fat everywhere, curving his figure out, making his ass bigger, his tits obviously much fuller.

Was fucking sexy to Derek, the way his skinny stick silhouette became more of an hourglass, albeit still a lither one.

Made him look nice and fertile, hips even seeming wider with the fat cushioning either side of it, his thighs made nice and round. His skin glowed with new life, _literally._ Even his slick changed slightly in taste, deepening and becoming richer with the increased hormones from his pregnancy.

The tits were _definitely_ his favourite part, though. He could touch them all day, squeezing them, pinching his nipples through the apron, making him descend to a state of whines and moans, writhing on the table and threatening to kick over expensive glass all around him.

Derek’s cock throbs looking down at his mate, in the throes of pleasure beneath him, all his for the taking. Nice and full with both food and pups, happy and content and safe within his hold, just as it should be.

Derek keeps molesting Stiles’ right tit with his left hand, but lets the other slide down to outline the roundness of his stomach, feeling at the taut skin there. He moves it over the top of Stiles’ belly, pushing up and making Stiles groan slightly in pain, so full he felt he almost might pop.

_“Mmm,”_ Derek growls deep, _“all mine… mine, mine, mine…”_

Stiles nods fervently, spurred on by the undeniable _alpha_ quality of his voice, reaching down to his neckline to frantically dig his nails into the apron’s chest, shoving it down. After a few tries, the attire finally obeys, allowing him to drive it down over his breasts, the fabric just stretchy enough to lay beneath his tits and pull them up, making them look _even_ perkier.

Derek snarls at the sight, at his omega being such an outright _whore,_ and immediately takes it upon himself to therefore punish him for his sluttiness, taking the hand from his stomach to the other tit to squeeze it hard, cruelly pulling on Stiles’ hard little nipples just to make him whine so alluringly.

His cock slaps down on Stiles’ warm cunt, tempting him to fuck down and inside of it, but he forbids himself to, at least for now. Instead, he continues to push and pull on Stiles’ tits as hard as he can, surely bruising the sensitive mounds but uncaring.

He had to teach his omega a lesson, after all.

And the only way the _dumb sluts_ learned was from corporal punishment, it seemed.

So he manhandles Stiles’ breasts until he begins to cry, finally feeling some sympathy at his whimpering mate when he suddenly notices **something,** a coolness running over his fingertips that immediately makes him snap down at it, surprised he might have _somehow_ made him bleed.

But, instead, he nearly _howls_ in pure satisfaction, seeing that, no, it wasn’t red with blood, nor was it transparent with slick as his body loved to make.

Instead, it was pure white, like semen but not nearly as sticky, just between the thinness of Stiles’ watery cum and the thickness of Derek’s seed.

He brings it to his powerful nose, taking one good sniff and nearly fainting in the _euphoria_ that follows, the liquid practically made up of powerful as fuck pheromones.

It had to be, after all, he thinks as he takes his finger up to his mouth, popping it inside.

It _was_ **_milk for their children,_ ** after all.

Derek groans ragged around his fingertip, cock twitching hard as Stiles peels his eyes open to watch, gasping as his muddy brain makes the connection and peers down to his fat tit to see that yes, there was a noticeable white substance flowing from the peak.

He was lactating.

_For the first time ever._

His pussy releases a gush of fresh slick as he moans loud, **_“Oh, alpha!”,_ ** whining. He moves his hands down to cup his breasts and pull from the base to the nipple, stimulating his milk to come out and sure as hell, it _does._

_“Fuuuuuuck,”_ Stiles pants, squeezing more and more milk from his tit to let it flow down his breast, pleasure coursing up his spine whenever he gets it just right, nails swirling over his nipple which leaks breast milk like a river.

_God, he could cum just from this, from fucking_ **_milking_ ** _himself._

“Must be from you eating _so damn much,”_ Derek growls darkly, slapping his hands back down to milk the omega over Stiles’ smaller hands trapped beneath him, forced to move with him, from the round base of his tits up over the breast tissue to squeeze his nipple, receiving a steady burst of hard-earned milk.

_“Ah! Ah, fuck, Derek!”_ Stiles pants, spreading his thighs in delirium, pushing his cunt up against Derek’s cock leaking precum onto his belly, having fucked the apron up to expose his swollen flesh.

“You like that?”

“Y-yes! Oh, I _love_ it!” he whines, arching his back off the table. “Not just the nipples, but the-the _milking, Derek!_ Oh, just having the milk come out of my full fucking tits, it feels _soooo fucking goodddd, I can’t_ **_stand_ ** _it! Aw, please, Derek, alpha!_ **_Fuck me! Pleaseee!”_ **

Derek feels his wolf within him stir at the sheer neediness of Stiles’ tone. He decides to give in easily, overcome with joy and pride at Stiles’ lactating.

All he has to do is move his hips barely down, meeting Stiles’ which desperately adjust to his, letting him slide easily into his flushed cunt.

Stiles screams in pleasure as he’s filled up with Derek’s cock once again, so caught up in blinding happiness that he doesn’t realize until there’s alarming wetness on his tit that, _fuck,_ Derek’s _licking_ his breast, _lapping_ his milk up with his large tongue.

Stiles squeezes his nipple as Derek’s fingers make him, pinching it till it hurts but beckoning from within his body a steady stream of milk, falling right onto Derek’s pink tongue, coating it in a creamy white.

He swallows hungrily although he is full as well with the wonderful food his omega had made, the taste of his milk _that_ heavenly. He doesn’t care if his stomach literally _explodes,_ he’s going to _drink_ Stiles bone dry rather than let even a _drop_ go to waste.

Derek drags his cock out of Stiles’ cunt, stopping at the very tip only to slam back in, hips bracing against the table as he sheathes himself inside and makes them both yell out in pleasure, seeing stars.

With a groan, Derek notices Stiles’ tit shoot a jet of milk straight into his mouth without any manual stimulation. Just from getting fucked, jiggling up as his entire body moves with the thrust. Even Stiles’ own body was fucking _sinfully lewd._

He forces their fingers away to the bottom of Stiles’ squishy tit, instead fastening his mouth over Stiles’ nipple to lick at the bud, sucking down just as he squeezes his fat hard, moaning at the cream that fills his mouth immediately.

Stiles screams himself hoarse, pussy going impossibly tight around Derek’s cock buried inside of him as something carnal within him is met.

The milk might be used when the kids were born just for them, but now, before they were had into the world and still safe within his uterus, the milk was _for his_ **_mate_ ** _alone._

To lick, to suck, to drink whole litres of it, all in order to strengthen their bond further. Keep him for the full extent of Stiles’ long pregnancy.

_As though_ there were any worries of Derek _ever_ fucking leaving.

But it seems to do its job at ensuring their bond, making Derek growl low in satisfaction, sucking up stream after stream of delicious, sweet milk.

He straightens his back to move his hips away, bringing his cock with it out of Stiles’ juicy cunt, licking his lips before he slams back in and is rewarded with an especially large burst of delicious milk.

He flicks Stiles’ sore nipple with his tongue before hastily switching to his right tit, instantly sucking down on it as he fucks him steadily now, addicted to the taste of his rich milk.

Stiles is a mess of whines and moans above him, hands forced to squeeze his own tits into Derek’s hungry mouth, looking down through eyes filled with tears of hysterical joy to see his alpha bobbing his head, working to get as much milk as he possibly can.

Derek thrusts his thick cock in and out of Stiles with passion renewed by the life-giving milk with every one, making him go faster and harder just to get more of that creamy, delicious liquid.

Derek’s knot is finally beginning to swell by the time he finds Stiles’ tit has run dry, mere drops of milk running on his tongue despite the hardest thrusts. So, with one last worshipping flick of his abused, puffy nipple, he lifts off to lick his lips, panting as he stares into Stiles’ heavy eyes filled with pure joy.

“So _amazing,_ Stiles,” he grins, dropping their hands from his right breast down to his stomach, running over the fullness that grows only more as he continues to fuck his massive cock inside. “You’re like a _Goddess,_ you know, able to create life just from _your body_ alone. Fuck, isn’t that **_incredible?”_ **

_“Ohhhhh,_ **_yesssss!”_ ** Stiles cries, probably not even knowing what he’s really agreeing to anymore.

Derek just laughs above him, but as he breathes in hard, he feels his head beginning to get blurry from the drugging effects of their combined scents, driving him into yet another rut.

So he leans down automatically toward the biggest source of Stiles' musky scent, sucking in Stiles’ other tit and drinking up the milk that immediately flows from it, fucking impossibly fast into Stiles’ cunt squeezing, dripping around him. His pussy keeps squirting, covering the table in slick that drools under his ass getting pounded, making everything even more slippery.

He feels Stiles abruptly orgasm around him without so much as a warning, yet more milk pouring into his mouth, pussy clenching hard and cocklet spending its pathetic load onto his belly. His knot swells to his maximum but he’s not there, not quite yet.

So he keeps fucking into him, making him whine and whimper until he gets over it, Stiles cumming _again_ just a couple minutes after the last one and shrieking as he does so, back arching and pushing his tit further into Derek’s ravenous mouth.

Derek feels himself beginning to reach his end, flicking his tongue on Stiles’ pink nipple, lapping up his milk, cock sliding easily in and out of his soaked cunt.

_“Knot me!”_ Stiles cries, voice fucked both from Derek fucking him up and down on the table and from moaning himself half-mute. “Alpha, please, knot me! Knock me up again! A-ah, fill me with your cum until I _pop!_ **Please!”**

Derek laughs around his tit, ripping off it to snarl, “Just how many more do you want? How many more times do I have to _fuck_ your _stupid cunt?_ **Huh?** Will you _ever_ even be satisfied, my needy little _whore_ omega?”

“N-no!” he whines, just lucid enough to listen after having just cum, but feeling himself quickly advancing to a _third_ one. “I want _hundreds!_ Hundreds of pups! Want you to fuck me a million times, destroy my tiny pussy, use me as your fucking cumdump, Derek! _A-Ah, I’m j-just your_ **_dumb little cocksheath_ ** _to_ **_f-fuck_ ** _every night, to keep you warm a-and, hah, sated!_ **_Alpha!”_ **

Derek grinds his entire cock and knot into Stiles’ tight cunt in one strong push, the whole swollen, red thing popping right into his needy cunt and filling him to capacity. Stiles moans, throwing his head back on the table as he’s instantly sent off yet again, cumming around that thick knot but having his own impossible amounts of slick trapped inside of him by it, just building pressure within his pussy.

One last spurt of creamy breast milk fills Derek’s mouth, tit noticeably smaller as it’s finally drained with milk.

As he swallows the unbelievable sweetness down, Derek cums _hard,_ snapping down on Stiles’ neck to the opposite side of the previous mark, just to keep the healed scars equal.

_His, all fucking_ ** _his,_** he tells his wolf, his alpha instincts.

The jets of hot cum are so powerful Stiles can _feel_ it hit his walls inside of him, shooting right toward his cervix and filling up his uterus already full with three identical triplets.

And now, he swells even more, skin stretched impossibly taut over his stomach as cum flows into it, pouring up to create a visible mound of pure semen inside of him.

Stiles hums happily, grabbing Derek’s head to pull him into a kiss filled with afterbliss, still climaxing in aftershocks, same as Derek who keeps filling his womb, increasing the bulge in his stomach steadily.

“Mmm,” Stiles sighs into their mouths, tasting his own rich milk on Derek’s tongue, as well as the delicious remnants of the feast he’d made. “That _was_ the best Thanksgiving _ever.”_

“Mhm,” Derek smiles, shoving his knot even further inside just to make Stiles moan right in front of his face. “We can do it again next year. And the year after that. _And the year after that…”_

Stiles pouts, pointing his fingernail once again. “Only till I’m thirty-five, _max!”_

_“Aw…”_ Derek breathes out, pretending to be sad.

“Well, that’ll still be… _Eh, one, two…”_ Stiles trails off, playing with his fingers even as his pussy ripples in a continued orgasm, prolonged by his mate’s still-ejaculating knot inside of him, **_“Seventeen whole years!_ ** Seventeen pregnancies, _including_ this one! If there’s _at least three_ pups each time that’s–”

_“At least_ fifty kids,” Derek finishes with a wicked grin.

Stiles’ jaw _literally_ drops.

Because he was _fucking_ **_right_ ** earlier?! An hour before, when Derek had been _fucking his pussy into the counter?_ Wow, he _really_ was a genius after all!

Oh yeah, and then there’s the whole thing of **holy fucking shit,** there is _no fucking way_ he was supporting _all that,_ egregious pack money or not.

“Don’t worry,” Derek rumbles, patting him on the back as he goes to lick over his bleeding wound on his neck, “when they hit fourteen, they’ll be able to drive themselves.”

“That’s still **fourteen** years of kids running around! _Oh my fucking Godddd!”_ he whines, covering his face.

Derek just shrugs, rubbing his hands over Stiles’ belly impressively full, looking like he might be _second_ term now. _Amazing._ “The pack and our families can always help.” Stiles glares up at him. “What? We’re **the** alpha couple, so it’s required they help us with our pups wherever possible. Customary and shit.”

Stiles just shakes his head, letting himself relax on the table, taking in Derek’s immense cum. “Why did I have to get impregnated by a _werewolf? God, at least if you were_ **_human,_ ** _I could expect one, maybe_ **_two_ ** _at a time…”_ he mumbles.

Derek cups his chin, saying, “Well, don’t forget _marry_ the werewolf too, huh?” He laughs, twirling Stiles’ gold wedding ring around his little finger.

Stiles just groans, the ache of how stuffed full he is beginning to get to him. Full of pups, full of wonderful food, full of cum, just _full, full, fucking_ ** _full,_** and it _fucking huuuuuuurt!_

Sensing his discomfort, Derek immediately leans down to give him a sweet kiss, melting his worries away with a smile.

Stiles shakes his head on the messy table, looking over to the sweet potato casserole he’ll inevitably binge next morning and grinning stupidly to himself.

“I guess _that’s_ why…” he says happily, laying there on the table lax, drinking in the feeling of hanging off of his mate’s knot, finally finishing up its duty of fucking him full of warm cum.

He sighs. _“Now let’s clean all this shit up, honey.”_

Now it’s Derek’s turn to groan.

Stiles just giggles.

The pumpkin pie may be sweet, but revenge was _still_ always sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Feel free to request/prompt/ask me things on any of the following!_
> 
> __
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _Discord - DevilOfWire#1665_
> 
> * * *
> 
> 

> 
> Annnd the end! This fic certainly made my holiday more interesting, I hope it did yours as well! <3


End file.
